Playing Cupid
by Your-Nuclear-Holocaust
Summary: "The blonde sighed again. "I guess that only leaves Miguel. He does seem like an obsessed fan boy if I've ever seen one."" Reboot Miguel/Tim kinda fluff Bad summary.


"**And every time I'm meant to be acting sensible, You drift into my head, And turn me into a crumbling fool." - **_**Crazy For You**_** by Adele**

XxX

"Superboy?" The name hung in the air for a moment before black curls shook in disapproval. "Yea, I guess you're right. Besides, I still think that hotties' got eyes for you." Glowing blue orbs blinked. "Or me." The blonde winked. "Ok, so the superdude is out, what about Kid Flash? Sure the brat's annoying, but maybe he'd loosen him up some." A soft giggle followed by a more prominent laugh. "Ok ok, my bad. But I honestly think the speed freak might have a crush on him or something. You can only steal someone's jeans so many times before it starts getting creepy." The blonde sighed again. "I guess that only leaves Miguel. He does seem like an obsessed fan boy if I've ever seen one."

"I don't know Cassie, perhaps you're wrong in your assumptions." The blonde practically snorted at that before smacking her own rear end.

"He didn't recognize this beauty Kiran." Glowing blue eyes shifted over the blondes body causing the girl to smile some. "And he's way more interested in the bracelets then the rest of the package."

"Alright then," the glowing black figure pulled her legs up onto the couch and tucked them under her, "why are you still so determined to play matchmaker? Red Robin has his hands full just trying to keep Superboy from killing poor Bart every few minutes or so. He's in no way harassing you as you claimed he did before the rest of us came along. You are free from him, why do you feel like you need to choose his path for him?"

"Cause he's a damn closet case!" Both girls winced at the loud tone of the blonde's voice. Two pairs of blue eyes scanned the room, more then a little relieved when none of the boys seemed to notice. In a softer tone the girl continued. "Red may not be stalking and processing my every fucking move anymore, but he's not being honest with himself and I'll be damned if I don't do something about it."

"Do not act as if you are doing this for his sake. You just want to hold it over his head that you were right."

"That and it'll be really hot."

A long moment of silence.

"Miguel it is."

XxX

"BUNKER!~" The high pitched voice cut through the teenagers thoughts, his face contorting slightly as he peeked a hazel eye over his shoulder at the blonde girl that was practically charging at him. She stopped dead in front of him, crossing her arms, and settling him with a very uneasy stare. Uneasy meaning he could practically feel his eyebrows burning under the intensity. He fidgeted slightly under the pressure, biting down on the inside of his cheek, just waiting for her to continue. When she did nothing he gave.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you something about Red Robin." Now that was something the Hispanic teen hadn't expected, but a nice turn of events. Last he checked Wonder Girl tended to be…well, _abrasivo_, when it came to their make-shift leader. But that aside, Miguel always found it easy talking about the other boy.

"What about him?" The sly smile that crept acrossed the blond girls face was something comparable to terrifying.

"Well, I need you to do something for me." _Aterrador_. He chose not to respond, instead shooting her back one of her unwavering looks. "Red wanted me to give him a hand with something on the roof, something to do with some weird computer security shit that I don't get, and I wanted to know if you'd help him out for me." He didn't buy it.

"I wouldn't be much help, I've never really been good at working with stuff like that." Blue eyes rolled and the girl cocked out a hip, obviously angry with his response.

"Ok, listen, I broke something when I flipped Kid Freak-"

"Kid Flash."

"Urg, whatever! I broke some weird thing that stuck off the side of the roof when I flipped Kid _Flash_ off the side, so Red's pretty pissed at me and I was hoping you could go up there and pacify him for me." _Mentirosa._

"Why did you attack Kid Flash? You could have hurt him-"

"Oh my god, that's not the point ok! The point is I'm in deep shit and I'm asking you for a fucking favor. Jeez, I'll owe ya one." A dark brown eyebrow rose as he crossed his arms over his chest. Honestly, he couldn't imagine every wanting anything from the mean blond woman, but the offer was tempting. Not because she claimed she'd owe him a favor, but for the option of being alone with their leader. The thought made his heart flutter slightly, the slightest of smiles trying to creep past his stoic expression.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Oh em gee yes!" The uncharacteristic response threw the young man for a loop, and from the startled expression on the blondes face it had a very similar effect for her. A light blush touched her cheek bones before she cleared her throat and ran a hand through her curls. Another strange reaction for her. "Great, sooooo, I'll be going then." She flashed him a strange smile then left him very alone and very confused.

XxX

The image before the Hispanic teen brought a smile to his face as he stepped out of the door way to the staircase leading back down to Red Robin's penthouse apartment. The black haired teenager had his stomach pressed to the railing of the rooftop, his upper body leaning forward just enough for his shoed feet to dangle an inch or so off the granite. The red fabric of his collared shirt rustled slightly around his chin. His hair was pushed back behind his pale ears, hands gripping the metal for dear life. His brow furrowed together in frustration mixed with concentration, his ungodly blue eyes reflecting his foul mood.

_Hermoso_

The door slipped shut behind him, causing the slightly smaller teen to straighten, letting his feet fall back to the roof top. Miguel watched as pale hands dropped from his pockets to rest back on the copper railing.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Black hair fell limply into Red Robin's pale blue eyes as he ran a hand through the wind tangled mess. Eyes that Miguel was just now noticing had dark circles that seemed to frame them.

"Not particularly, what can I do for you?"

_Absolutely anything and everything._ "Nothing, I just heard Wonder Girl talking to Kiran about what she did to poor Kid Flash."

The shorter teen practically choked on a sarcastic laugh, his blue eyes rolling dramatically. He leaned his back against the railing and crossed his arms acrossed his chest. He gripped at his biceps and Miguel had to mentally coach himself to keep from staring at the way his muscles flexed through the thin material. His sister had always told him staring was rude. That and it would probably creep him out more then the hug.

"She's bragging already hm?" He shook his head as the comment passed his _perfect_ lips. "I swear, I'm not sure who I should be mad at."

"What exactly happened?"

"Honestly? I'm not quite sure. I was downstairs checking all the security cameras on my tablet when I noticed Bart's face getting way to close to the one behind me and then static. I get up here and Cassie has him over the railing with only a handful of her hair keeping him from falling." The teenager sighed. "I don't know what to do with them."

Red Robin's brow had furrowed again, his eyes downcast and cold. The intense and almost pain filled expression on his sweet _precioso_ face was enough to make Miguel's heart break. A smile flew acrossed his brown face as he crossed the roof. He clapped his hands on smooth shoulders and laughed at the startled look the shorter teen shot up at him.

"Do not fret my friend! I am sure the others will soon stop all of this, it is just all very shocking for them. Wonder Girl for example, was so used to being alone and on the run, but now she has friends. I am sure she will learn to calm down soon enough. And Superboy is still learning how to be around people. I can tell he is trying his hardest, can't you? Why, just the other day he helped Kiran move the refrigerator so she could get her fallen I pod. Can you believe that? And Kid Flash is just immature. Now, I know he gets on your nerves with his thieving ways, but try and look at it positively. Perhaps he just looks up to you, like an older brother or something. He often picks on you and plays jokes on you like I used to with my sister back in my village. All will be well my friend, trust me!"

Shocked was the best word to describe the look that was painted so marvelously acrossed the shorter teens face. A moment ticked by before a slight kink of his pale lips told Miguel that his little speech had hit something. The Hispanic teen laughed again and clapped the other boy on the shoulder before leaning over the copper railing.

"Now, how am I to help you fix this if you don't explain it to me?" A laugh sounded behind him and it made Miguel's heart flutter all over again. He peeked his hazel eyes over his shoulder to find the pale boy shaking his head, black hair seeming to dance with the slight breeze, and smiling a lopsided smile at him. He had a hand rested on his narrow hip, his stance relaxed compared to what it normally was. The pained light had left his eyes to be replaced by an amused glow. It was absolutely, one hundred percent, _cautivador_.

"Ok, first you're going to have to disconnect the main power cord. That's the little-"

XxX

Two pairs of blue eyes and one gold watched as their leader leaned against the railing of the roof top, a small almost affectionate smile on his face, as he spoke out soft instructions. Three smiles curled up and watched Miguel sit cross legged on a floating purple disk of energy, concentration morphing his usual playful features hard as he did his best not to further any damage. Watched both boys as they did their best not to shoot each other loving glances.

"Ok," It was a strained whisper, but the fact that Kid Flash could whisper at all was a miracle. "I can totally see where you're coming from." Wonder Girl laughed softly, Solstice smiled sweetly. "Not saying you can throw me off any more roofs or nothing, but this was so totally worth it."

"Oh, and you yanking a fucking fist full of my hair out was _totally_ worth it." The sarcasm could practically be tasted as it rolled off the blonds voice.

A sly smirk came acrossed the brunette boy then and both girls looked at each other. "A guy could get used to playing cupid."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, prompt is; "<strong>**Tim and Cassie. Cassie suspects Tim is gay & sets him up." on the DCU Memes, really hope OP likes it. And I may add a second chapter later, like them going out on a date or something, but I have no clue yet. Fluff is SO far from my comfort zone.**

**And I've been totally reading my old Young Justice comics again so I added a little bit of old Cassie in there, if you can find the line I'll give you a cookie. A virtual cookie.  
><strong>

**I love Google Translate, I love it so much.**

**Read, review, and enjoy. And, this may seem mean, but please do NOT favorite this story without leaving at least a "Good job" as a review. It bugs me so much that people do that. You like it enough to favorite it, but not to even tell me you like it?**

**Anewho, enjoy.  
><strong>


End file.
